Rescue me
by roque872002
Summary: Sam is being abused by her husband, can Jack save her? AU. VIOLENT. SJ eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Title - Rescue me

Author - roque872002

Rating - T-M

Category - not sure, SJ eventually, mention of abuse and rape

Season - one

Spoilers - anything referring Jonas Hanson

Summary - Sam is being abused by her husband, can Jack save her?

Disclaimer - I own nothing!

Authors note - First fanfic in AGES, please be nice. I also need a beta reader, anyone interested?

-----------------------------

She had no idea what she had done wrong this time, but it must have been bad to set him off like this. He never did give a reason for his attacks on her, he just said she deserved them. Although she was Military trained, Samantha Carter could not win in a fight with her overpowering husband Jonas Hanson. He was simply just too strong for her.

So that was why she was being thrown around like a helpless rag doll. She fell hard against the wall, banging her head in the process. Fighting to stay conscious, she managed to steady herself. He picked up from where she was sat and continued to punch her. Throwing her on the floor was an easy task by now. Her eyes swam in and out of focus as she lay there unable to move.

When she failed to attempt to get back to her feet, he kicked her in the stomach a few times while she was down. Tears were now flowing freely down her face. She heard him storm out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The attack was over. For tonight.

Struggling to even get into a sitting position she started coughing, so bad that blood splattered the floor where she lay. Feeling very faint and worn out Sam lay down again and passed out.

---------

Sam slowly made her way down the corridors leading to her lab at the SGC the next morning, making extra sure she didn't walk into someone or something. No one could know what she went through at home. A slight bump into something could give everything away. Turning the corner, she made her way into her lab. Struggling to get on the chair at her bench, she eventually managed to sit down. There was a lot of paperwork that needed finished or read over.

After a few hours of working away on her reports she noticed the time. Getting down from her seat she made her way to the locker room. SG-1 were on a mission soon, going through the gate like this was making her nervous. What if something bad happened? What if she let her team down?

Pushing all the negative thoughts to the back of her head she continued to get ready for the upcoming mission. How was she meant to even take part in this mission when tying her shoe laces was becoming an issue for her badly bruised stomach? Suddenly feeling faint she placed her hands at either side of herself taking deep breaths. Eventually she managed to make her way to the gate room, only to find her team waiting for her.

She was late, and they didn't look happy. Smiling a sad smile at her Commanding Officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill, she then looked down at the floor. Jack let out a sigh then went back to looking at the gate already being dialled up. Shaking his head he looked back at his 2IC. She didn't look very well.

"You alright Carter?" he asked, looking at her intently.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine," she lied. He didn't look convinced, but took it as her answer anyway.

As the seventh chevron locked and the wormhole established, Sam felt as though she was about to pass out again, but fought the urge as she followed her CO and team mates up the ramp and through the event horizon. Thankful that no one was looking at her when she stepped through the gate, she steadied herself against the huge ring.

When she was ready she made her way down to her team mates, smiling at them as she did so. She was NOT going to let them find out what her once loving husband was doing to her when she went home at night.

Looking at the scenery, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. A wide open space full of grass and flowers surrounded the Stargate. With a forest off to the left hand side. There were birds in the trees, singing and chirping to one another. If she listened hard enough she could hear the faint sound of a river in the distance. It was all so peaceful.

Setting off at a steady pace, they made their way across the open land. Teal'c took point, with his staff weapon held high. Daniel followed next muttering how beautiful the planet was and how he hoped to find something of interest there that he could study. Jack followed closely behind, holding on to his gun, just in case. Sam was last, trying hard to keep up but also not wanting to cause herself anymore pain.

Noticing that his 2IC was falling behind a little, he stopped and waited, looking at her as he did so. Sam felt nervous when he looked at her like that. What if he found out she was hurt? It would jeopardise the whole mission. It only took a few moments for her to reach his position, and when she did he smiled at her.

"You sure you're ok there Captain?" he asked her kindly.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine," she repeated.

"Really? You don't look it, and your falling behind at our slow pace, want to try that answer again?," he looked at her, demanding an honest answer.

"I tripped over something this morning and hurt my leg, nothing more Sir," she tried to sound convincing, but could tell he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

She hated lying to him, but knew she couldn't tell him what was really going on. It would make her look weak. As soon as he found out he would want a replacement on his team, because she wasn't good enough for the job. Well, that's what Jonas kept telling her.

After a while of walking the found themselves in a small village. Everything was well cared for and spaced out. Houses were neatly aligned with one another with a good space in between them. A small fountain was in the centre of the village, which seemed to be popular with the children. Their mothers standing close by keeping a watchful eye on what was going on.

A few of the mothers noticed the team, and their guns, and ran to their children pulling them away. Making sure both women and children were safe, one of the men made their way to the front of the group.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked them.

"Just peaceful travellers, looking around," replied Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"You are not here to harm us?"

"No, of course not, we're here to talk, trade, become friends, look at your history," Daniel butted in.

After reassuring the villagers they were friendly people, they were invited to be part of an evening meal held in the centre of town. Daniel jumped at the chance to look at their libraries. Jack rolled his eyes at Daniel. He was like a kid in a candy store.

Jack sent Teal'c off with Daniel, just to make sure he didn't get into any trouble, or break something. It would also give Jack time to talk with Sam, find out what was really up with her.

------

SG-1 joined the villagers for their evening meal and were amazed at how friendly and inviting they were. Making sure the team was given a huge plateful of food each, the women were satisfied. Daniel was busy talking to the village elders when Teal'c noticed that Jack and Sam were very quiet. A lot quieter than normal.

"Is everything alright O'Neill?"

"Yeah everything's fine, I think," Jack replied.

Jack looked over towards Sam and saw that she was picking at her food, something she never normally done. He became more worried about her. When he had tried talking with her earlier she had ignored him, then eventually snapped at him for pursing the issue.

Sam caught his eye and then looked away again. He knew something was terribly wrong with her. And the strain on her body for last nights attack was beginning to take its toll again.

"Excuse me," she said quietly as she stood up and walked away slowly.

Jack looked at Teal'c, then got up and followed her.

"Sam?" he called after her.

"Colonel I'm fine, I just need to be alone," she replied shakily, before putting her hand over her stomach and slowly made her way to the ground. Jack ran to her side and held onto her as she went down. She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. Her eyelids closed and she fainted in his arms.

Jack looked at her neck as her head lolled to the side. Her t-shirt had moved slightly and he could see bruising. Gently pulling back her t-shirt a bit more he could see a lot more bruising, how the hell had she gotten that?

Picking her up he made his way back to the village and getting Teal'c and Daniel. Thanking the villagers for their hospitality they quickly made their way back to the gate. Daniel ran to the DHD and dialled Earth. After sending the code through, they made their way back to the SGC.

Upon entering the compound, they noticed a medical team already waiting for them. They had arrived 10 hours early. Walking down the ramp and over to the gurney, Jack carefully laid his 2IC on it. The medical team then rushed her to the infirmary.

"What the hell happened Colonel?" General Hammond asked, worried.

"She wouldn't tell me Sir, but she's been off all day. She passed out about a half hour ago, she was in a lot of pain."

"Get to the infirmary."

"Yes Sir."

-------

"Any ideas doc?" Jack O'Neill asked Doc. Frasier.

"Her bruising is extensive. We gave her a through check up. And there's more."

"More?"

"She has two cracked ribs, a light concussion, and a very swollen stomach."

"But how? We weren't attacked on that planet, all they wanted to do was feed us."

"By the looks of things, given all her injuries and the force of them, I would say this was domestic abuse," Janet said with a sad look in her eyes.

The rest of SG-1 and General Hammond looked on stunned and sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"SHES BEEN WHAT?" Jack found his voice first.

"I'm sorry Colonel, that's what it looks like. It also seems to have gone on awhile. There's some old scar tissue on her stomach, arms and legs."

"Who did it?" he asked angrily.

"Most likely her husband. Jonas Hanson."

"He's the Captain of SG-9," General Hammond stated.

"He works here?" Jack raged, and stormed out of the infirmary.

"Where's he going?" asked Daniel, slightly scared.

"Probably to find Hanson," replied Hammond.

"Shouldn't we stop him?"

"For what Hanson's done, he deserves a visit from Jack for a few minutes, then we can stop him." Making their way out of the room and following Jack at a slow pace. Daniel took one last look at his battered friend before leaving with the rest of the group.

Trailing down the hall after Jack wasn't an easy task. He was determined to find this scumbag Jonas Hanson and make him pay for what he had done. There was no excuse for beating your wife, and what he had done to Sam looked like attempted murder. There was no way in Hell he was escaping Colonel Jack O'Neill.

When Jack was in a bad mood, it wasn't a pretty sight. And most of the base knew that. Darting out of his way when he came near them. One poor Airman wasn't as lucky as the rest.

"Have you seen Jonas Hanson?" he asked angrily as he grabbed the Airman by the arm and hauled him in close to him.

"He's… He's in the commissary… S…Sir," replied the terrified Airman.

"Thanks," Jack said as he released the young scared man.

Jack stormed off down the halls once again, at a faster pace. Upon entering the commissary he scanned all the tables like a hawk searching for its prey. Eventually he found him sitting in the corner with the rest of his team. Walking round the tables Jack found himself standing next to Hanson.

Hanson looked up from his food and smiled at the Colonel. Bad move.

"Hi there Colonel. Something I can help you with?" he asked innocently. Another bad move.

Jack grabbed the man by the arm and pinned him up against the wall by holding onto his neck. Jonas was getting scared. He had never seen the Colonel this angry before. His eyes bore in Jonas' making him come out in a cold sweat.

"Why the HELL did you put her through that?!" Jack demanded, loudly. So loud that everyone had stopped to look at them.

"I don't know what your on about Colonel," he lied. Yet another bad move.

"Oh YES you do! Your WIFE is lying in the infirmary hooked up to all different kinds of machines because you beat her up! She's got cracked ribs Jonas, it's only a matter of time before she starts coughing up blood if she hasn't already! She's covered in bruises, from head to toe. How do you explain that? HUH!?"

"It wasn't me, I swear, I love Sam, I would never hurt her!"

"Stop lying to me Jonas, its not getting you anywhere!"

"I'm not lying!"

Jonas' head smacked against the wall as Jack punched him hard. Blood started to trickle down his nose. Just as he was about to punch him again, SF's pulled Jack away and kept him at a distance. Another two grabbed Jonas and dragged him from the room.

"This isn't over Hanson!" Jack yelled at him. "Get off!" he managed to pull himself free and stalked out the room heading back to the infirmary. Passing his team mates at the commissary doors.

---------

Jack sat at Sam's bedside biting his nails. He looked over at her when she started to wake. He called for the doctor. She rushed over to them and started to check Sam's vitals.

"How you feeling Captain?" Jack asked gently.

"What happened?" Sam replied, throat coarse.

"You passed out on our mission so we came back. We also know what he's doing to you Sam," Jack said, straight to the point.

Sam looked away, trying to hide her emotions. This had all gone horribly wrong. They weren't meant to know. Now they would all think she was weak. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought to keep them at bay. She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of the Colonel.

"Sam?" Jack asked, concerned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Turning her head to look at him, Jack saw the pain and fear in her eyes. Not being able to hold back the tears any longer, she let them fall. he had never seen her like this before, so fragile. He covered her hand with his, only to have her snap her hand back, wary of his touch. It would take a lot of time for her to trust another man.

------

Jonas walked into the infirmary quietly, so that no one would hear him. He noticed that Colonel O'Neill was at the other end of the room talking with one of the doctors on duty. He made his way over to his wife's bed and sat down next to her sleeping form. Putting a hand over her mouth he woke her. She looked at him with eyes full of fear.

"You stupid BITCH! You got me into trouble with the General! And that Commanding Officer of yours! You won't get away with this!" he grabbed onto her hair and pulled her head up to him then slapped her across the face. Sam let out a scream as he did so.

Hearing a scream from the other side of the room Jack turned round. Standing over his 2IC with a handful of her hair, was Jonas. Jack felt the anger raising once again. He clenched his fists ready to hit the excuse for a man again.

"JONAS! GET THE HELL OFF HER!" he shouted across the room. He quickly crossed the room and dragged Jonas off. "STAY the HELL away! You have no right to be here! Guards! Take this man away and place him under arrest."

Guards once again dragged Jonas from the room, but this time put him in an isolation room. Jack turned round to look at Sam, who was currently trying to hide under the covers, crying.

General Hammond, who had been told of the attack which had just taken place, walked into the room. He wasn't a happy camper. Anger was etched into his face.

"General, she can't stay here, she's not safe. That lunatic is still here," Jack's voice full of concern.

"I agree Colonel, but we can't send her home, she needs to be with someone to look after her," the General replied.

"I can take her home with me, I have a spare room she could use. You know, until she's back on her feet," he offered.

"Do it," Hammond said before walking out of the room and headed to the isolation rooms. He wanted to speak with this Jonas Hanson.

----------------

Jack grabbed hold of Sam's bags and opened the door for her. She just stood there and looked at him. He motioned at her to go in, which she did after a few moments. She followed him to the quest bedroom.

After a tour of the house and finding out where everything was in the kitchen, they sat in the living room, in silence. Sam nervously looked around, fidgeting as she did so.

"Colonel, I don't want to put you out. I could go back to the SGC," Sam stated quietly, breaking the silence.

"First of all, when we're not on base, it's Jack. Secondly, your not putting me out, I offered. And thirdly, are you Hell going back there, especially when _he's _still there. Am I really all that bad for company?"

"No Sir, its just a bit weird."

"Ah, what did I say? Its Jack!"

"Sorry. Uh … Jack … do you mind if I go to bed? I'm kinda tired."

"No, go ahead." he watched as she walked to the other end of the room. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well you know where I'll be if you need me," he looked at her, wanting her to trust him.

"Ok, goodnight Sir," she said quietly, stifling a yawn. He watched until she was out of sight and then heard her door close.

This was going to take some getting used too. But he knew he would get sued to having her here quickly, it would be getting used to her not being around that would be the problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the HUGE delay on this, but have been trying to sort things out with my beta reader, who has the whole story so far, but hasn't gotten back to me on it. And I'm not the most patient person in the world, so have just decided to post it anyway. Sorry for any mistakes, and hopefully part 4 will be up soon.

Part 3

Unable to sleep, Sam tossed and turned in her bed. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, it was because she was scared if Jonas found out where she was and came looking for her. But he was under arrest, and in an isolation room in the SGC. How could be possibly manage to get out? But it still worried her.

Deciding it was best to tell Colonel O'Neill everything, she got out of bed and walked down to the living room. It was only fair, after all, he was letting her stay with him. But he wasn't there. Looking at the clock on the wall, she noticed it was after 3am. He would be in bed asleep. As she was about to turn round and head back to bed, she heard movement behind her. Her breath caught in her throat. Slowly, Sam turned round.

Standing before her, leaning against the wall, wearing only sweat pants, was Jack. He had a concerned look on his face. Sam let out the breath she was holding, and looked relieved.

"Sam, you alright?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to talk to you. But it's after 3am, I'll let you get back to sleep," she walked towards him, and went to walk past him when he touched her arm gently. She flinched at his touch. It had been a long time since a man had been gentle with her.

"It's ok, we can talk now, I don't mind," he offered, guiding her to the sofa.

"It's about Jonas... and this whole situation," she started, after sitting down next to him. He nodded and smiled at her, letting her know he was there for her. "It all started about 6 months ago. The abuse, I mean. He never used to be like this, he used to be kind, caring and gentle. We've been married for just over two years, and decided to start a family.

"I got pregnant within a couple of months and everything was great, you know? But a eight weeks, I miscarried, it was hard on both of us. Jonas took it hard, he became distant. Then he started blaming me, saying I done it on purpose, that I didn't love him enough to give him a child. I tried talking to him but he would get aggressive. Eventually, he started hitting me. Especially if he had had a bad day. Somehow he would make it out to be my fault.

"I tried to stop him, I defended myself. I usually won too. To him, having a wife who is stronger than you is an embarrassment, so he would attack when I wasn't looking, so he would have the advantage. It ended up that I would be victim to these attacks at least twice a week. And when... when he wasn't pushing me around and throwing me in to the walls... he would... rape me...

"He said I would give him what he wanted or he would kill me. In the end I went back on the Pill. I didn't want to be with him anymore, let alone have his child. He found out what I was doing and he burned them. That was three months ago. And I'm late..." tears ran down her face as she told him everything. She shook as she tried hard not to cry. Looking at her Commanding Officer, she saw rage written all over his face. He softened when he looked at her.

Reaching out towards her, he put a hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her to him. Sam froze at his touch, her eyes searching his.

"Sam, you know I'm not going to hurt you," he said, his voice quiet.

Knowing that she would be safe with him, Sam moved into his embrace. Wrapping her arms around him, she let all her tears fall and visibly relaxed when he wrapped his arms around her, promising to keep her safe.

---------

It had just turned 0900 and General Hammond was walking down to the isolation rooms once again. Jonas should be awake this time round. He had been heavily sedated when he had gone to have a word with him that day before. He was being far too dangerous to all staff.

Walking into Jonas' cell, he noticed that his hands had been cuffed to table, and his feet to his chair. Two guards had been stationed behind him, each had a Zat gun in hand. Sitting down at the other side of the table, General Hammond was not happy. Jonas winced at his glare. He knew he was in for it.

"I'm not happy with you Jonas. Do you know why? I'll tell you why. You've been abusing your wife so bad it looks like attempted murder. She is a VERY valuable member of this facility. She is a lot more important than you. You, we could do without. You wouldn't be missed if we got rid of you. That's what's bothering you isn't it? Your wife is more important and you can't handle it.

"Let me tell you something Jonas, her father WILL be told about this, and you'll have him to deal with. Not something to look forward to is it? Jacob has quiet a temper, doesn't he? He'll make sure you get what you deserve for hurting his daughter, believe me. As for the punishment you'll get from me? Well. You've hurt my Goddaughter one too many times. And you'll soon know about it. You'll be staying here for the time being, with no food or water. You'll be getting transferred a long way from here and wish you'd never been born."

Jonas flinched at the mention of Sam's father. He had always scared the crap out of him at the best of times. Luckily he had never seen him mad. But he knew all that was about to change as soon as he found out what was happening.

---------

Sam woke up to find she was back in bed. Without moving from her position, she looked around. Yes, she was in a bed, but it wasn't the one she had been in before. This room was different. Realizing there was an arm draped over her, she slowly turned to see whose it was. She smiled slightly when she saw the sleeping face of Jack O'Neill.

Slowly moving his arm off her, she got out of the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it carefully, she walked out into the hall and headed for the kitchen. For some reason she was suddenly very hungry.

After a quick snack she made her way back to her room. Before she went in, she thought of Colonel O'Neill. Smiling, she made her way back to his room, only to find him sitting up in his bed waiting for her to come back.

"Hey," she said quietly, as she made her way back over to his bed.

"Hey," he replied. "Sam, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable when you woke up, but you fell asleep on me. I thought if you were alone and woke up scared you might freak out."

"No, that's fine. Thanks," she said as she sat down next to him. "You know, you're the only guy I feel comfortable around just now."

"Really?" he was shocked by what she had just said.

"Yeah, you've been so understanding, you're letting me stay in your house, but most importantly, you're listening. No one would listen..."

"You tried to tell someone else?"

"Yeah, when it first started. It hurt when she didn't believe me. I thought she was my friend, she said I was giving myself the bruises for attention. After that, I didn't tell anyone else," she looked at her hands and started playing with her nails.

"Sam, no one deserves to be put through what you have. Least of all you, you're an amazing person who deserves a Hell of a lot better. I'm glad you told me, I just wish you had done it sooner. Then you wouldn't be injured so much... and... pregnant..." he put one of his hands over hers to show his support.

"Thanks," she looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Anytime," he smiled back at her.

---------

Jonas paced his tiny cell. It was sending him crazy. He knew what he was going to get, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Leaning against the wall, he slid down it. It was time to come up with a plan.

A few hours later, his plan was in place. All he had to do was wait for an SF with his food. He didn't have to wait long. As soon as the SF was inside, Jonas hit him on the back of the head with a bar from his bed. He went down instantly.

Hearing the commotion from inside the cell, the other SF on guard went inside, only to suffer the same fate. Hurrying to grab one of the Zat guns and a set of car keys, he made his way to the nearest stairwell and started climbing. It took him awhile to reach the top, but he did it.

Making his way undetected back into the compound, he started to search for the car the keys belonged to. It wasn't long until he found it. Jumping in, he turned on the ignition. Putting his foot down on the accelerator he sped off, not waiting to be signed out. He had a vague idea of where Colonel O'Neill lived, so attempted to make his way there.

But it was now early morning. He would have to wait until it was dark again until he could put the next part of his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Sorry for the HUGE delay on this, but my internet was down for a while. And I had a massive bout of sinusitis, again. Knocked me out for a good couple of weeks. But I'm back now smile.

Also been trying to work on some of my older fics. Breathe Easy is finished (I think, but needs a new name) found the sequel I wrote years ago too. So been re-writing parts of that.

Attempting to do Sam's Return, but it needs a MAJOR re-write, so was thinking of just scrubbing the whole lot and starting again. But it's going to take a while.

My apparent Beta still hasn't sent anything back, nor have I heard from her since the beginning of July… I think… so I've got myself a new one. Big thankies to Megan Cooper, for being (in my opinion) a huge STAR!

Anyways… enough of my ramblings, hope you all enjoy

----------

Part 4

After staking out all day, night had finally fallen. He knew that the SGC would be looking for him, and had more than likely alerted Jack and Sam about his escape. But since no one had actually started looking for him there, he could put his plan into action.

Watching as all the lights went out inside the house, he made his way up to one of the windows. He could vaguely see Colonel O'Neill head into his bedroom and close the door.

He waited a few more minutes before he moved again. He wanted to make sure that they were both in their rooms. Otherwise his plan would fail. And to Jonas, that wasn't an option.

-----------

Even though they had been told Jonas had somehow managed to escape from the SGC, Sam insisted she would sleep in her own room tonight. She didn't know if it was a wise choice, but she still insisted. Jack had offered to stay with her, but she had declined.

After hearing his door close, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. If it was even possible. She knew where Jack was if she ever needed him. Relaxing into the comfortable bed she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sitting up straight in her bed, covered in a cold sweat and shaking, Sam looked around the room. Something had woken her up, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Calming her breathing, she listened harder, trying to figure out what had woken her. All she could hear was the soft snoring coming from the Colonel's room. It must have been a dream.

Suddenly scared, Sam got out of bed and walked over to the door. She had to wake Jack as soon as she could. Something wasn't right. As she put her hand on the doorknob her stomach turned. Violently. He was here. She knew it.

Opening the door and walking out into the hall, she quickly headed towards Jack's bedroom. As soon as her hand was on the doorknob, she felt a knife at her throat and an arm round her stomach. Sam swallowed the lump in her throat. Oh God, he was going to kill her.

"Let go," he told her, his voice full of anger. She did.

He pushed her down the hall and into the living room. She noticed the fire was ablaze. Jonas must have lit it when he broke in. It certainly hadn't been on when they went to bed. Jonas removed the knife from her throat and pushed her to the floor, sending her into the side of the coffee table. Sam cried out in pain as her side hit it.

Jonas quickly straddled her while she was still down. Clenching his fists he punched her hard in the face. And again, and again. Pinning her hands above her head with one hand, he managed to get her pajama bottoms off her fighting form. She knew what was coming next. He was going to rape her, again.

Kneeing him where it would hurt most, Sam managed get away from him long enough to get up the stairs leading out of the living room. But Jonas recoverd quickly from getting kneed there. He grabbed her leg and pulled her back down towards him, causing her to hit her head on the way down, and scream very loudly.

Jack woke with a start, he had heard Sam scream. This couldn't be good. Jumping out of his bed he ran over to his door and threw it open, grabbing his baseball bat and gun as he went. He quickly made his way to the source of the scream. When he got to the living room, he gripped the bat harder. Sam was sprawled out over the steps with that son-of-a-bitch punching the Hell out of her.

Jack swung the bat at Jonas without any hesitation, knocking him back against the wall. He threw the bat to the floor and pulled out his gun, pointing it at the man slumped against the wall. Quickly, Jack glanced over to Sam. She was bleeding. A lot. He had to get help.

Jack quickly ran to the phone, picked it up and ran back to where Jonas was. Pointing the gun at him again, Jack dialed the familiar number of the SGC. He didn't have to wait long from General Hammond to answer.

"Hammond," came a tired voice.

"General, it's Jack," his voice full of rage.

"Jack, what is it? It's late."

"Jonas decided to show up Sir. He's beaten Sam up pretty bad. There's a lot of blood, we're gonna need a medical team ASAP, and someone for the scum."

"We'll be there as soon as we can Colonel," Hammond said before hanging up.

Hanging up the phone, Jack threw it onto one of the chairs. Gripping his gun tighter in one hand he continued to aim it at Jonas. Crouching down beside Sam, he checked her pulse. It was there but faint. Help needed to get there. And fast.

A groan came from the corner of the room where Jonas lay. His hand went up to his head as he started to come round. Blood trickled down his face from the wound the bat had inflicted. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light coming from the fire. Lifting his head up, he could see someone standing over him, with a gun pointed directly at his head. Focusing on the persons face, he realized it was Colonel O'Neill. And he didn't look happy.

"You're one sick son of a bitch, you know that?" Jack asked, his voice laced with venom. "She could die tonight, and it's all your fault."

Jonas looked up, his lips curving into a sick, twisted smile. His eyes were dark, like he was possessed. Glancing over at his wife, sprawled out over the stairs, he let out a laugh.

"She had it coming," he eventually said.

Jack gripped the gun harder, if that were possible, and aimed it straight at his head. His eyes were full of anger. Jonas winced at his unwavering glare. "Give me a reason not to kill you right now."

Just when Jonas was about to answer, Jack's front door flew open and slammed against the wall. Medical personnel and SF's poured into the house. The medical staff went straight for Sam, carefully assessing her condition before cautiously moving her on to the gurney.

General Hammond walked in after the SF's and looked at the scene in shock. His face paled at the sight of his Goddaughter on the gurney as it was wheeled passed him. His face hardening, he turned to where Jonas sat. His eyes were a cold blue, he glared at Jonas intently, wanting to hurt the man. But he knew he had to remain calm. Well, as calm as he could considering recent events.

Jonas was dragged to his feet and pushed against the wall. His face slamming against the bricks as his arms were forced behind his back and his wrists encased in hand cuffs. He started struggling against the men who had forced him into the restraints, but failed miserably.

"Take him away," General Hammond spat, looking at the man in disgust.

Jonas was then dragged from the room and thrown into the back of a military van, before it drove away.

Jack dropped to the floor and placed his gun beside him. Running in fingers through his brown hair he let out a sigh. He found himself looking at the stairs leading out of the room where Sam had been only a few minutes ago. She may not live through the night.

Jack looked up at the man still standing in his living room. General George Hammond looked tired, disgusted and defeated all at once. It had been a long day at the SGC, he also couldn't believe a person could put someone through so much pain for pleasure and he honestly believed that Sam would be safe there. There was a deep pain in his eyes. But Jack knew that the same pain was in his. Taking a deep breath he caught the General's attention.

"She was pregnant Sir, and now she might die."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: hey all! Sorry for not updating WAY sooner than this (I know I said in August I was back, but yeah... my computer decided it didn't like me and was gonna crash about 7 times a day. So I got my friends dad to look at it and he fixed it. Then it started crashing AGAIN. And when I had LOADS typed up, about 3 chapters worth, it died completely. So I've had to start from scratch on my new laptop. Sorry its taken so long. I'm not promising to be quick about updates, cause I know I'm not good at keeping them. But I have started on chapter 6.

Please review

Part 5

General Hammond looked down at his 2IC sitting on the floor in shock. She was PREGNANT?! He looked over to the spot that once held Jonas Hanson in disgust. The man never ceased to surprise him. But never in a good way. He nearly killed his pregnant wife.

Jack looked down at his hands, his face twisted in anger. How could this have happened? Where was all that special training he had gone through?

"Son, come on, we need to get to the mountain," General Hammond said quietly.

Gradually Jack got to his feet, wincing as he did so. His knees were not what the once were. "I'm sorry General, I let you both down. She was meant to be safe here. Now she might not live through tonight."

"Don't blame yourself Jack. This wasn't your fault," the General answered.

"I'm Black Ops trained General. I didn't even know he was here until it was too late to save her."

"Hanson's Black Ops trained too Colonel. Sam will get through this. Have some faith, she's strong."

Jack followed Hammond out of his house and down the path towards the car. Getting in, Jack looked back towards his house and ran a hand over his face. It was going to be a long night.

--

Jack rubbed his hand over his face for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour. A doctor was talking to him about Sam's condition, and he wasn't understanding any of it. Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked, trying to be calm.

"She has multiple injuries, including brain compression. It's very serious, a blood vessel has been torn open, most likely from when she hit the stairs, and the blood has occupied the area where the brain tissue should be -"

"AH! Enough with the jargon! Is she going to be ok?" Jack shouted at the young doctor.

"We, uh, we don't know Sir. It'll be a long process if she survives. If she does, she may have irreversible damage. I'm sorry," the young man said before making a hasty retreat to a safer part of the infirmary.

Not five minutes later a rather scruffy looking Daniel ran into the infirmary, his hair in all directions and his glasses askew. He had obviously just woken up, and by the looks of him, had once again fallen asleep at his desk.

"Oh my God, what happened?" he asked, his voice laced with shock, as he made his way over to Jack.

"Hanson decided he wanted to visit. He beat her up really bad this time. They don't even know if she'll make it through tonight," Jack replied, his voice full of regret. "I'm Black Ops trained Daniel. I'm her Commanding Officer, hell her friend! I let her down."

Daniel sat down on the vacant seat on the other side of the bed and held onto her hand lightly. It was going to be a long night.

--

For Jack, it had been a long 3 weeks. Carter still hadn't woken up, he was getting worried.

The only comforting news he had received was the day after the attack. Jonas had been discharged from the service and thrown in jail. Sam had also made it through the night.

As his new habit, Jack wandered aimlessly down the many halls of the SGC, swinging his arms as he went. Without conscious thought he once again found himself in the infirmary.

Walking over to his 2IC's bed, he looked down at her with concern. He slowly backed up against the bed beside hers and sat down. Looking down at her lifeless body, he let out a sigh and let his gaze wander round the room.

A soft moan made his attention snap back to the woman lying before him. Her hand was starting to twitch, her eyes trying to open. Jack jumped off the bed and landed beside her, taking her hand in his.

"DOC!" he called. "Come on Sam, wake up."

Slowly, her eyes opened. She could feel someone holding her hand and quickly snapped it back. The thought of someone touching her made her want to be sick.

Janet quickly made her way over to Sam's bed armed with her chart and other various medical equipment. Upon reaching her patient, she took the penlight into her hand and went to check Sam's pupils, only to be shoved away.

"Janet, I'm fine," Sam said, her voice scratchy.

"No Sam, you're not. Now let me do my job."

"NO! Don't touch me!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sam I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. I need to make sure you're okay," Janet replied patiently.

Slowly Sam nodded. She looked at the floor while Janet asked her questions and checked her vitals. Her mind swam with images of her most recent attack. The knife at her throat, her husband sitting on top of her, trying to get out of the living room then blackness. Tears fell freely down her face.

Watching the emotions play across her face Jack once again took her hand in his. Only to have it snapped back, again.

--

Sam woke up in a cold sweat, her breathing fast. Quickly looking around she realised she was in the infirmary and not the Colonel's living room. She let out a sigh of relief. It was just a nightmare.

Hearing breathing somewhere close by, she scanned the room once again. Her gaze rested on the bed next to hers. It seemed said Colonel had decided to watch over her, and had fallen sleep.

Even though she was attacked in his house after being told she would be safe there, and didn't trust him like she used to, for some reason she felt safer knowing he was around. That train of thought just confused her, but at the same time made sense.

But that didn't mean she wanted him around her 24/7. If she were totally honest with herself she would reluctantly admit she was scared to be around him. She knew he would feel guilty about everything that happened to her that night, but she was to blame as well. She was the one who wanted to sleep alone. She knew how dangerous her husband could be.

'If only I had stayed with him that night, maybe none of this would have happened,' she thought while looking over her broken body.

She froze as images flashed in front of her eyes.

She was up against the wall, his hand covering her throat. Tears were running freely from her eyes. A strong hand connected with her face and her head slammed against the wall behind. Blood started trickling from her nose. He let her fall to the ground and kicked her while she was down.

She started to scream.

Jack woke with a jump, someone was screaming. Someone close to him, it was Sam. He jumped off the bed he was lying on with lightening speed and landed beside her.

"Sam!" he called out, wanting to be heard over the screaming.

Suddenly she stopped and looked over at him. She started shaking. He was too close. He could touch her if he moved him hand from where it was on the bed. Pulling her legs up to her chest as best she could, she shimmied back on the bed, shaking her head as she went.

"No, stay away," she said, her voice wavering.

"Sam, I'm not going to hurt you," Jack replied softly.

"You always say that. Please Jonas, don't hit me again," her voice small as she pleaded with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: well folks, here's part 6 of the story. Hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. It should be getting lighter from now on; I think all the violence has happened. I hope. Don't really like writing it, but it was necessary for the story.

If anyone would be willing to help on this I would be eternally grateful, I'm hoping to build a website page to put all my fic's etc, but I'm totally useless when it comes to stuff like that, so let me know if you do. Either contact me on here, or one of the following email addresses, roque872002 yahoo . co . uk or velvet(under score)dreams hotmail . co . uk. I have MSN if it's easier.

Thankies to my beta reader for looking over this and everything else I write, and being patient with my slow updates.

Please review, they make my day. )

Part 6

Jack stood motionless, his mouth hanging open with shock. Jonas? She thought he was Jonas?

Shaking himself from his trance he closed his mouth and looked at her. She was scared. She was visibly shaking, her eyes wide with fear and filled with unshed tears.

"Sam! It's me, Jack," he told her, hoping she would listen. "Jonas isn't here."

"Please, leave me alone," she said quietly into her knees. Jack had to strain to hear her.

Jack looked on, chest fallen, at her words. How could she think he was Jonas? Clenching his fists at his sides he felt his anger towards Jonas begin to rise once again.

Looking at her cowering on the corner of her bed, he decided leaving her alone probably would be the best thing for him to do. Especially since the infirmary staff were now crowding the bed and looking at him in disgust, as though he had made her do that. Hadn't they heard her call him Jonas? It wasn't his fault damn it. Turning round he made his way out of the infirmary and towards his office. He probably had reports to catch up on anyway.

Upon reaching his office Jack threw the door open and slammed it shut. He was in no mood to care or do otherwise. Walking over to his desk, he kicked the closest leg making the table shake and sending paperwork flying to the floor.

Angered at what his actions had caused, Jack kicked the table again, only to lose more paper and objects to the floor.

Why did everything good in his life have to go wrong? First Charlie. Then he got his own team, who were like a second family. But one of them was being abused at home. He persuaded her she'd be safe with him; she was nearly killed in his home. She had made it through the night, only to wake up three weeks later and think he was Jonas.

Yep, someone out there hated him.

Backing up against the wall he let himself slide down. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he rubbed a hand over his face as a strangled sob escaped his throat.

What had he done to deserve all this pain? Hadn't he suffered enough?

He let out another sob and hit his fist off the wall, before standing up.

The room was a mess.

'Yeah,' he thought, 'I really should tidy this up.'

--

"Sam, honey, what's wrong? What's gotten you so scared?" Janet asked, soothingly as she ran a comforting hand through her patient's hair.

"Jonas. He was here. He was so mad," she cried in reply.

Janet looked over to one of the nurses on the other side of the bed. "Colonel O'Neill was standing beside her Ma'am."

"Sam, sweetie, Jonas isn't here; he's a long way from here."

"No! He was right beside me when I woke up!"

"Colonel O'Neill was beside you. He's worried about you. He must have snapped you out of your screaming."

Sam looked at her friend, confusion written over her face. Colonel O'Neill? No. It was Jonas, she was sure.

After getting Sam to lie down on the bed once again, Janet gave her a sedative to help her sleep; she was in desperate need of rest. The episode had worried Janet to no end, was it always going to be like this? Would her friend always be afraid of men?

--

It was another three weeks before Dr. Frasier felt comfortable letting Sam out of the infirmary, but not for long periods of time. She was in a wheelchair and couldn't move it on her own. This meant a constant companion.

In those three weeks, Sam had never seen nor heard from Colonel O'Neill. Even though she was scared of all the males on the base, at the moment, she had done a lot of thinking in the time she had spent in the infirmary. Three weeks worth of thinking. It was in that time that she realised that with the extent of her injuries she probably wouldn't be allowed to go off world anymore. So what was the point of her even being in the military?

She decided to leave on medical grounds. She knew she would always walk with a limp from now on, how was she meant to run away from the enemy? Physically, she would heal, for the most part. But mentally and emotionally? She was scared to be alone with a man, for cryin' out loud! And losing her baby – despite whom the father was – had affected her more than she had anticipated.

So that was why she was outside General Hammond's office, sitting in her wheelchair with a nurse standing behind her, too scared to even knock. The biggest part of her life was about to end. The Air Force meant everything to her. Maybe he would let her stay on as a civilian? She could work in the labs, analysing alien artefacts that SG teams brought back. She would be happy in the labs. Being a scientist was another big part of her life after all.

Looking up to the nurse standing beside her, Sam nodded. The young Asian nurse smiled then knocked on the door in front of her. Upon hearing the permission to enter she opened the door and wheeled Sam inside.

Putting the brakes on the wheelchair, even though she knew it wouldn't roll; she nodded to both officers and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. She would patiently wait outside until the meeting was over.

Back inside the office, Sam explained her reasons and expressed her desire to remain in the labs once she was healed, if possible. General Hammond assured her that she was a valuable member of the organisation, and wouldn't be willing for her to leave. He was a reasonable man. As soon as she was cleared by Doctor Frasier she would start to work in the labs.

She left the office with a lot less hanging over her. She was now a civilian. And she still had one more person to talk to.

"Can you take me to Colonel O'Neill's office please?" she asked the nurse. 'Might as well get it over and done with.'


	7. Chapter 7

I know its short, but it's better than nothing, right? On the bright side, I have the ending and most of the middle; just need to do the first part of the middle... yeah... it shouldn't take too long to do. But then again, it is New Year soon and parties are around the corner. Was thinking of doing an epilogue too? Maybe a sequel if I can think of stuff to write, what you think?

Thankies to my beta for reading over this. More should be up soon.

Part 7

The young Asian nurse, who had been appointed to Sam, pushed her wheelchair down the maze of corridors of the SGC before finally reaching the Colonel's office. Sam sat outside the room for several minutes before working up the courage to knock on the door in front of her, her escort waiting patiently beside her.

With a loud sigh, Sam nodded to the nurse to open the door when she heard him call enter. When Sam was pushed over the threshold into the room she saw Colonel O'Neill sat at his desk, a look of shock on his face. An awkward silence descended upon them when both failed to say the first word.

Nurse Takahashi politely excused herself from the room, knowing they had a lot to talk about and would prefer to do so in private, and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Hi, Sir," Sam started nervously, her voice barely audible.

"Hi Carter. Good to see you up and around," he said, not really knowing what to say.

"Wow, this is awkward," she breathed.

"Yeah, gettin' there," he agreed.

"I just wanted to let you know I was okay... I haven't seen you recently. I know why. Janet told me. Sir, I'm really sorry, I-"

"Carter, its fine. You didn't know," he interrupted, knowing she was referring to her calling him Jonas.

"I know, but I still shouldn't have-" she argued.

"CARTER. I said its fine. Besides it's in the past. You need to concentrate on getting better, so you can get back to kicking ass!" he said, punching the air.

"I've resigned," she paused when she saw the look on his face. "On medical grounds. I wouldn't be able to be on the team after this. I spoke with General Hammond before I came here. He's letting me work in the labs once I'm better and able to work again."

"Oh. Shoulda seen that one coming. And you're happy with that? Staying in the labs?" he asked, looking down at the pen he was playing with.

"It'll be safer and I won't be holding anyone back. I don't think I'd be allowed to go back on the team anyway," she replied, looking at her own hands.

"That's not what I asked."

"I'd be able to look at all the technology that gets brought back. So yeah, I'll be happy."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, each contemplating what to say next. It was Sam who broke the silence first.

"I'm filing for divorce," she stated suddenly. "I haven't been in love with him for a long time, I just need to put everything behind me and move on."

"Sam, you can't just bounce back from something like this, you need time to recover and rest!" he scolded her.

"Janet thinks I'll be able to start walking again soon but I may have to relearn since I've been off my feet for so long. It's going to take a while," she said, completely ignoring what he had just said. "Anyway, I better go. Janet will be wondering where I am and Kazuno will be bored... thanks for your time Sir."

"You've resigned. I'm not you Commanding Officer anymore, drop the Sir," he replied softly.

Sam smiled slightly. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Anytime," he smiled back.

"Maybe... you could help with teaching me how to walk again?" she asked hopefully, knowing he would be gentle with her.

"I'd love to," he said as he opened the door for her and pushed her towards the waiting nurse.

--

Kazuno Takahashi expertly pushed Sam into the infirmary towards Janet who was waiting impatiently for them to return.

"Where have you been?" she asked annoyance evident in her voice.

"I went to speak to General Hammond about resigning and staying on in the labs. Then I went to speak to Colonel O'Neill to tell him, and to say sorry," Sam replied simply.

"Oh," Janet said, apologetically. "Well, that's ok then. I just don't want you away to long just in case you start feeling any pain."

"He's going to help me walk again."

"Who is?"

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Oh Sam, honey, are you sure you're ready for that? Last time he touched you, you froze and screamed my infirmary to the ground," Janet asked softly.

"I'm fine with you and all your staff," Sam defended herself.

"Yes I know that, but all my staff and I are female Sam, you've never been taken care of by the male staff since you were brought in, and you were in a coma."

"I should probably find out and work that out first, shouldn't I?" Sam asked, as she bit her lip.

"That would be the best thing to do. Cant have you having a panic attack when you're learning to walk now, can we?" humour laced her voice.

"No, that wouldn't work out too well; I'd be back to square one. Janet? Do you think I'll be ok?"

"Of course I do. Everything takes time, and you've been through a lot. You just need to be patient, don't worry, you'll get there," Janet replied softly, a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: sorry this is so late, it being Christmas and New Year and all... been busy. Also had a bit of trouble reaching my beta, so this isn't beta'd. Sorry.

This is the last chapter folk, and I know you will probably think it's rushed and that a lot more could be added to it, but I've tried, and I honestly don't have a clue on how to word things, so for just now, it's finished. I may go back to it later and add another chapter in, but I don't know if you'd all want that. I'm thinking of writing and epilogue, let me know what you think about that.

Thanks to all who have reviewed/read this story and staying with me during my slow updates. I am working on other fics, but want to wait until I have a lot more of them before I start posting.

Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year, and thanks once again. Enjoy and PLEASE review. It would mean the world to me.

--

Sam was sat on an infirmary bed with her hands held tightly in her lap. Today she would be meeting a male member of Janet's staff. And she was as nervous as hell. What if she got scared? What if she couldn't deal with him being around her?

She had been scared to be in the same room as General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill the day before and had to stop herself from shaking and crying. But she was a Carter, she was stubborn. She made herself do it.

A young man, in his late twenties, was walking along side Janet. They were obviously making their way across to her. His green eyes looked playful, and his light brown hair gave him a youthful look.

Sam could feel her heart beat faster; she was getting very scared now.

'He wont hurt you Sam, he's a doctor, he's here to help,' Sam mentally scolded herself.

"Sam, this is Doctor Kevin Young. He's going to be helping you get over your fear. If you start to feel uncomfortable, just say, he'll understand. He knows what happened, he was one of the doctors who stabilized you," Janet told her.

"Hi Sam, it's nice to see you up and around," he greeted her kindly, but slightly nervously.

"Hi Kevin," Sam said, her voice small.

"I'm going to be here the whole time Sam, so you don't need to worry. Do you mind if Kevin shakes your hand?" Janet asked.

Sam looked to the young man who had held save her life and fought with herself internally. She really wanted to be able to touch men without having a panic attack. But what if he hurt her like Jonas? No. He wouldn't do that, would he?

'Come on Sam, it's just a handshake. Pull yourself together, you're a soldier damn it,' she admonished herself.

Slowly and nervously, Sam extended her arm so that he could take her hand. Janet smiled at the progress her friend was already making. She watched closely as Kevin extended his own hand and loosely grasped Sam's in his own.

Freezing at the contact, Sam's eye went wide and mouth dropped open. Where Kevin once stood, was Jonas. His lips were curled up in a twisted smile and his eyes were dark with anger.

Seeing Sam's wide eyes full of shock, pain and panic Kevin let go of her hand, letting her own hover in mid air. He saw the small doctor at his side run over to her patient and tried to snap her out of her trance.

"I can't do this," Sam said once out of her trace like state, her voice barely audible.

"Yes, Sam, you can. It's going to take time, you know that," Janet replied softly.

Sam nodded mutely to her friend's assessment. She knew it would take time, but she wanted to be able to do it now. Was that so much to ask? How would she cope with the rest of her life if she was too scared to even shake a mans hand? Especially one who had helped save her life. She at least owed him one simple handshake without scaring him to death with her own fear.

"I want to try again," Sam said confidently, after clearing her throat and sitting up a little straighter.

"Are you sure?" Janet asked nervously.

"Yes," she replied while holding her hand out to Kevin once again. She could tell the young man was unsure about what to do.

Sighing, Kevin held out his own hand, knowing that she would never give up easily. He knew of her reputation of being as stubborn as the Colonel. Grasping her hand loosely once again, her couldn't help but notice that she tightened her grip on his. Looking into her eyes he could see her determination. Her blue eyes sparked with energy.

Sam fought with herself. In Kevin's place once again stood Jonas. This time she wouldn't give in. Concentrating hard she could see Jonas' face change. He was becoming less angry, his dark eyes were turning lighter, as was his hair. The man in front of her was changing, changing into another person. One who was kind and caring, not hating and abusive.

Janet watched the emotions play across Sam's face. She could tell she was fighting to not lose control. She knew that she would see Jonas in Kevin's place, but could tell just by looking into her friend's eyes that she was slowly realising that the hand she was holding was Kevin's. For this she was grateful. It was only her second attempt at being this physically close to a male but she was coming on in leaps and bounds. For once, she was glad her friend was stubborn.

With a smile on her face, Sam looked up at Kevin and let go of his hand. She had beaten Jonas. This time.

--

1 month later

It had taken a long time for Sam to get used to not freezing when Jack touched her. It was only by sheer determination that she had made herself trust him again. If she hadn't been so stubborn then she probably wouldn't be where she was today.

Sliding off the bed, Sam stood on wobbly legs. Her legs were still not used to holding her weight after so long. Jack's arm snaked around her waist and held her up. Looking up she smiled her thanks.

"Ok, let's do this," she said, making herself stand straighter.

She put one foot in front of the other and felt her legs give way slightly. Her hand flew up to Jack's neck as she tried not to fall. Jack's other arm protectively went round her front to keep her up.

"It's ok, you're doing really well," he told her softly.

Clearing her throat she stood up straight and tried again. Only to stumble once again. A frustrated groan escaped her throat. Why couldn't she do this?

"Hey, it's ok. It's going to take time, remember? You have to be patient. You haven't been walking for nearly 3 months."

"I should be able to do this. It's not that hard!" she vented, already getting frustrated with herself.

"You need to take this slowly; you're not going to be able to do it straight away. Even though I know you want to."

Sighing with new determination, she attempted to put one foot in front of the other again. This time she succeeded. But her legs gave way when she took another step. They both fell to the ground in surprise.

"Hey, you could warn a guy when you're gonna take another step! I thought it was one step at a time!" he said, in mock anger.

"It was one step at a time! I just wasn't expecting to fall, you're meant to be holding me up!" she playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Oh well, I'm sorry! You caught me off guard. Guess you're more stubborn than you look!" he said as he playfully pushed her back.

"You should be sorry! I could be seriously hurt and it will be your entire fault!" she pushed him again. "I'm not stubborn! How am I stubborn?"

"Because I say you are," he replied, as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, looking into his eyes. Why was she feeling like a teenager who was about to have her first real kiss?

"That's good; I don't want to be in trouble. Old Doc Frasier wouldn't be very happy with me if you were," he said softly. Was he getting closer?

"She did spend all that time fixing me up and making sure I was alright."

"Yeah, she'll have done all that hard work for nothing."

She could feel his breath on her face. He was defiantly getting closer. Or was she getting closer to him? Either way, it was a good thing right? Or was it bad? Did she care?

Slowly she let her eyes close as she felt him get even closer, she could tell he was only mere centimetres away. Was he going to kiss her? Or was he going to draw back and shy away?

His lips softly touched hers, he wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. He pulled back slightly, giving her the choice whether to continue or not. He mentally sighed with relief when she lent in closer.

It wasn't a passionate or take-your-breath-away kind of kiss; it was a simple brush of lips. Sam found herself wondering why she hadn't done it a long time ago. If she knew that Colonel Jack O'Neill was such a gentle and passionate person – who apparently cared for her enough to stand by and help, not to mention kiss - and not the bad-ass Black Ops soldier who had no emotions, she would have left her abusive husband a long time ago, along with the Air Force.

Gradually they pulled apart. Sam could feel her cheeks begin to redden. What had she done? Had she ruined everything by kissing him back?

"Sam, I'm not going to lie and say that was a mistake," he said, running a hand through her hair.

"Me either," she confessed, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

"Good," he breathed, "Sam, I really do care for you. I'm not saying that to make you feel better or to lead you on, I mean it."

"Really?" she asked, smiling the first real Sam Carter smile he had ever seen.

"Ah so that's what your smile looks like!" he beamed. "It's amazing, just like you. And yes, really."

"I feel the same way," she smiled.

Jack enveloped her in a bear hug, holding her close but not too tightly. He was still scared of hurting her.

"I should probably warn you," she said as she pulled back to look him in the eyes, "My dad is an Air Force General."

The smile on Jack's face fell. "What? That's a joke right?"

"Nope. Sorry," she replied, loving the look on his face.

"Oh, God! I know how to pick them!" he sighed, looking down at his lap. "Where do I hide if he doesn't like me? Behind you?" he asked when he looked up at her again.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she laughed.

"Hey, no giggling," he mock scolded her, which only caused her to laugh even more.

It was then Jack realised, one day, she was going to be alright and that she was going to be happy. He only hoped that one day, it would be with him.


End file.
